Tenkaichi Budoukai
|0=Hsiehtm |1=Dadou |2=GohanSSM2 |3=GohanSSM22 |4=Ryon |5=Toskomics |6=Ken |7=Mustachio |8=Socio}}TenkaiBudoukai.png |Caption= |0=Vegeta and Goku about to clash on Hsiehtm's Tenkaichi Budoukai |1=Goku defending himself from Gohan's Kamehameha on Dadou's Tenkaichi Budoukai |2=Trunks and Vegeta sparring on GohanSSM2's first Tenkaichi Budoukai |3=Goku firing a Kamehameha at Dr. Gero on GohanSSM2's second Tenkaichi Budoukai |4=Android 18 attacking Android 16 on Ryon's Tenkaichi Budoukai |5=Goku after using Instant Transmission to fight against Spider-Man on Xande Toskomics' Tenkaichi Budoukai |6=Shang Tsung and Mr. Satan standing together on Ken Masters' Tenkaichi Budoukai |7=Goku getting ready to face Cell on Mr. Mustachio's Tenkaichi Budoukai}} |Creator=Various |Downloadlink=Hsiehtm's version Dadou's versions GohanSSM2's versions Ryon's version Xande Toskomics' version Ken Masters' version Mr. Mustachio's version Download for unknown version is currently unavailable UchihaSSJ's edit |Animated = Yes No |Music = Yes No |Super Jump = Yes |Resolution = High Low }} Tenkaichi Budoukai (also known as the World Martial Arts Tournament) is a martial arts event in the Dragon Ball series that was originally held every 5 years, being changed to every 3 years after the 21st World Tournament. The stage that the fighters would do battle on consisted of a platform that was surrounded with grass. Tenkaichi Budoukai has been made for M.U.G.E.N by various creators, either by using pre-existing material (usually from various Dragon Ball video games), or by being created from scratch. Hsiehtm's version This version of Tenkaichi Budoukai has its sprites ripped directly from Dragon Ball Z 2: Super Battle. Many of the original assets from Super Battle are present, although the announcer in the background cannot move to where the fighting is happening, unlike in the source material. 'Background music' The music used is an instrumental version of Makafushigi Adventure! (translated as Mystical Adventure! in English), the opening theme song of the original Dragon Ball anime. Dadou's versions Dadou has created three versions of the Tenkaichi Budoukai, all of which are essentially the same with the exception of each of them depicting different parts of the day. Similar to Hsiehtm's version of Tenkaichi Budoukai, all three stages are based off the one seen in Dragon Ball Z 2: Super Battle. GohanSSM2's first version This version of Tenkaichi Budoukai is based off the stage from Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden. To have the stage be accurate to the source material, it is not animated. 'Background music' The music used is Piccolo's theme from Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden. GohanSSM2's second version This second version of Tenkaichi Budoukai comes from another Dragon Ball game called Dragon Ball Z: Buyū Retsuden. Just like the first version of the stage, it is not animated. 'Background music' The music used is from an unamed track from Dragon Ball Z: Buyū Retsuden that plays on the Tenkaichi Budoukai stage. Ryon's version This version seems to be a heavily modified version of the stage from Dragon Ball Z: Hyper Dimension. There was a major overhaul made to the stage's entire palette, as well as a moving sky not seen in the source game. In addition, Goku, Vegeta, Gohan and Piccolo were added into the background. Xande Toskomics' version Xande Toskomics' Tenkaichi Budoukai seems to have been custom made without using anything in general to use as a base, unlike many other versions of the stage. Just like the creator's own Goku character, it is also in high resolution. There doesn't seem to be anything in the background other than the Tenkaichi Budoukai itself. Ken Masters' version This version of Tenkaichi Budoukai is based on the original Dragon Ball Z arcade stage. There seems to be an error with the palette, however, as almost all of the colors have been made slightly brighter. There are also sprite issues as well with the stage, such as the announcer having lost several pixels. The background music was separate from the stage and had to be downloaded separately, though the link for the background music has since been made unavailable for download. Mr. Mustachio's version Similar to Ken Masters' Tenkaichi Budoukai, this stage uses sprites from the Dragon Ball Z arcade game. However, the palette for the stage has been unaltered from the source game, as well as the sprites not having any issues. 'Background music' The music used is the theme that plays on Goku's stage in the original Dragon Ball Z arcade game, known as World Martial Arts Championship Arena. Videos MUGEN Dragon Ball 30th Anniversary- Goku vs Zarbon Mugen Homer Simpson 23 Son Goku Mugen DBZ Dream - Like Father, Like Son Category:Stages Category:Anime & Manga Stages Category:Dragon Ball Stages Category:Video Game Stages